


The confession

by 3XKMariana



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I hope it's good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3XKMariana/pseuds/3XKMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To You Sweetie Pie I hope you like it. <3 :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	The confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> To You Sweetie Pie I hope you like it. <3 :*

Arsenal won against Dortmund and all the players decided to celebrate their winning. Carl and Alex where both very tired because of the game so they went to Carl's house. When they got home Carl went to the kitchen to get them beers while Alex laid on couch.

"Hey Alex are you sleeping already?" He said said placing the beers on the table and lifting the winger's legs to sit. Alex didn't answered and Carl said stared at the beautiful angel sleeping next to him. 

The defender didn't knew when he had fallen in love with Alex but in the moment he saw him something in his heart exploded and it has been getting stronger to the point where the winger kept his mind occupied all day. He knew the younger didn't had any feelings for him hell he didn't even knew if the winger liked men or not but he still couldn't stop thinking about Alex. Since Alex was already sleeping and Carl was very tired they should go to bed. The defender carried Alex to his bed and laid him on the bed. It was very cold so sleeping together was the better idea to mantain the cold out, even though Carl didn't knew how he would sleep in the same bed as Alex and not cuddle with him but he was really cold and this was the best option. He changed their clothes to pyjamas and Alex's pyjama was to big for him and Carl he couldn't more cute dressed like that. Carl laid inside the bed and tried his best not to cuddle to the warm and beautiful body next to him. 

In the next morning Oxlade woke up and looked and looked around to see where he was and noticed he was in Jenki's room thinking this was a dream beacuse there's no way he could be in Jenki's room bed so he cuddled with him who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He hugged him and started kissing his neck and cheeks, thinking of how awesome this would be if it was real lif. Carl woke up when he felt something wet against his neck and cheeks it pleasant but he wanted to know what was causing it, Carl opened his eyes and saw Alex kissing him; very surprised Carl looked at the winger's eyes.  
"Good morning Alex, humm what are you doing?" He said never leaving Alex's eyes. 

Alex then realized this wasn't a dream (because Carl never spoke in his dreams) it was real life and he had just kissed Carl in real life. 

"I'm sorry Jenki, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to do this I mean I did but please forget it." Carl gave him a quick smile but Alex still pushed himself as far as he could from Carl without falling from the bed. He expected Jenki to yell at him and argue about what he just done though he still tried to remain calm.

"Why did you kissed me? Do you like me?" It was confusing to Alex of how calm Jenki appeared to be in this situation.

"Jenki please just forget about it plea..." 

"Just answer me Alex and I will no longer speak with you about this." He said interrupting the winger who looked very sad. 

"I... ok, I... I kissed you because I like you I mean I love you, I've loved you since I first saw you playing with Arsenal and since then I can't stop loving you because everytime I try it gets even stronger." Alex was finaly happy to tell Jenki about his feelings for him it seemed like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Alex kissed him it was a slight peck but for Alex it felt like the most awesome thing in the world so he kissed him back and it turned from a little peck to a sweet and passionate kiss. Alex ended the kissed and smiled at Alex and caressed his face. 

"I love you too." He said giving a kiss on the winger's lips and hugging him. 

"I've never expected this to happen." Alex said kissing Jenki's cheek.

"Neither did I, Alex." Carl was very happy with the confession Alex had told him, this day couldn't be starting better he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Carl isn't in Arsenal now but I needed him in there to make the story.  
> Don't kill me, it's the first time I write something besides Fabiano.  
> To You Sweetie Pie I hope you like it. <3 :*


End file.
